


Getting On With It

by spurious



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Fingerfucking, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Yoko's naked, his clothes in a pile on Hina's bedroom floor, but Hina's still got pants on.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting On With It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Hina has Yoko prep himself while he watches." at [misetekink.](http://misetekink.livejournal.com/)

Yoko's naked, his clothes in a pile on Hina's bedroom floor, but Hina's still got pants on. He's kneeling between Yoko's spread legs, has kissed his way down to Yoko's hip. Yoko closes his eyes, panting through wet lips and waiting for the feeling of Hina's mouth on his cock, but Hina's still at his hip, sucking on the skin like Yoko's cock isn't _right there_ and much more in need of attention, or like he wants to leave a bruise.

"Hey," Yoko says, opening his eyes and sitting up a little. Hina looks up, blinks at him. Yoko can see the skin's red where Hina's been sucking on it. He's probably actually going to have a bruise there. "Get on with it."

Hina smiles a little, and Yoko settles back against the pillows, satisfied he's gotten his point across. That's when Hina gets off the bed. Yoko sits up again.

"…The fuck are you doing?" he says. Yoko's not generally patient when matters of his dick are concerned, and they'd been fooling around for at least an hour before this; the time for lazy kissing and slow undressing and general non-orgasm-resulting activities has long passed, to Yoko's mind.

"Getting on with it," Hina says. He's unbuttoning his jeans. Yoko pouts, and Hina tosses him a bottle of lube. "Make yourself useful."

Part of Yoko wants to complain, but it's outvoted by the part of him that's staring at Hina's abs, muscles shifting under the skin as he moves. He uncaps the lube, pouring some onto his fingers, and shifts his hips a little so he can push one finger in. Yoko hisses out a shaky breath, and Hina looks up. He's naked, his dick hard, and he rolls a condom on, holding the base in a loose grip while he watches.

Yoko can feel his face flush, and he looks away but doesn't stop fingering himself, a slow in and out. He figures Hina will get on the bed any minute now and take over, but Hina just stands there, watching. Yoko chances a look at his face, just a brief glance, and the expression he sees makes him shiver. Yoko knows Hina thinks he's attractive, they wouldn't be doing this if he didn't, but never has he felt so acutely like the total and complete center of Hina's attention. His eyes are dark, he's biting his lip a little. Yoko's first instinct is to be mortified, and he almost stops, but then he looks at Hina's face again, holds his gaze this time, and the embarrassment melts away. He adds a second finger, splays his legs a little farther apart, makes a small, throaty sound.

It's part performance now, for Hina's benefit, but Yoko finds himself getting into it, his eyes slipping closed. He crooks his fingers upward, fucks himself until his arm starts to ache and sweat beads on his forehead. When he opens his eyes, Hina's still staring, transfixed.

"Now would be the time to get on with it," Yoko says, voice tight.

Hina seems to snap out of whatever daze he was in, and he's on the bed before Yoko can even finish the sentence. Yoko slides his fingers out, lifting his knees, and Hina pushes into him. He starts out hard and only gets harder, his hands on Yoko's legs, pushing until the stretch burns just a little in his thighs. He's breathing hard, more worked up than Yoko's ever seen him. Yoko's close to coming himself, but he tries to hold out, doesn't jerk himself off, because Hina's still looking at him with that expression that gives Yoko inexplicable chills.

"Fuck," Hina says, and then he's closing his eyes, thrusting hard enough to shove Yoko up the bed a little. Yoko wraps a hand around his cock, watching the way Hina bites his lip when he comes.

Yoko shudders when Hina pulls out, his hand on his cock speeding up. Hina licks his lips and leans down. At the first touch of Hina's tongue against his cock, Yoko comes with a strangled moan. Hina sucks on the head as Yoko jerks himself a few more times, until it's almost too much and Yoko pulls away, his breath coming in gasps.

Yoko asks Hina later what that was about, does he have some kind of voyeurism kink, and Hina just shrugs and laughs, says he'll need to see Yoko do a few more things before he can say conclusively.


End file.
